The Past is the Past
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Requested by:mhardy101 Both hurt by the others mistakes, but the others unfaithfulness. If only they could let the Past be the past.


**This is for mhardy101, I hope you like it hun.**

**

* * *

**

"_What about her?" Kelly asked him as they barreled through her hotel room door. _

"_Who?" Randy asked as he kissed her neck. Knowing full well who she meant, he just didn't care at this moment. He couldn't. He wasn't going to back down from what he wanted to do. Once his mind was set on something, he was going to do it. No matter what. _

"_Mickie… What about her?" Kelly barley managed to get out as Randy continued to kiss her neck. _

"_Don't know who you are talking about" he said as he pushed her to the bed. _

Randy punched the wall. It was no lie that he felt like shit after that. Two years ago that happened. Two years ago and he still hasn't got rid of the guilt, he still hasn't got rid of the love he has for the Hyper brunette. Mickie James. She has been running through his mind every day since that day, since the day she found out. But they managed to work through it, they managed to work through the pain that she had felt, the pain that he had felt.

"_I-I" Randy couldn't even finish before Mickie fell to the ground, holding in a scream of pain in her chest. He cheated on her. He cheated. _

"_Y-You cheated on me? Y-You cheated?" Mickie sobbed, bringing her knees up to her chest. "H-How could you? H-How? Why?"_

_Truth is, Randy didn't know why. He never knew why he done it. He just knew that at the time, it felt like a good idea, he didn't care how it will affect anyone, especially Mickie. He bent down to grab her hand "I don't know" he felt Mickie pull her hand away from him, but she moved away from him, and that hurt more than any words she could have said. _

"_P-Please.. Just give me another chance" he begged. _

"_I-I love you too much to loose you" she cried, before clinging onto the front of his shirt and crying into his chest. Randy grabbed her and pulled her closer. Never wanting to let her go. _

Mickie managed to crawl out of bed, before glancing upon a photo of her and Randy, which she has yet to throw away. Knowing the pain will be too much. She just couldn't do it. She missed him, two years ago, he cheated. Yet, she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. They managed to work through everything that happened with Randy, they really did. But there was always going to be the fact that he cheated, that he cheated on her with a friend. Which caused Mickie to finally break, and give into the temptation that lurked around her. That was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life, the day, not only did she break Randy's heart, she broke her's too.

_She came back early hours in the morning, tears in her eyes and guilt lurking in her eyes and body. She saw him lying there, in their bed. That's all it took for her to let the tears fall. She had done what he had done, she cheated. She gave into that moment of temptation, she gave into the weakness that was known as cheating. She never wanted to do in, nor did she ever think that she would do it. But knowing that Randy had cheated on her 4 weeks earlier, just made her go for it. She blames herself for letting that happen. She lay down beside Randy and saw his eyes flutter open. _

"_Mickie?" he asked as he saw the tears in her eyes "What happened?" he reached out and touched her arm, only to have her flinch and pull away. _

"_Randy, im so sorry" She cried. _

"_Y-You didn't." Randy said, sitting up and letting his head fall in his hands. He then looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes along with guilt and dissapoinment. "You did"_

"_Im so sorry"_

They weren't able to make it through that, they pain just to unbearable for both of them. There love was strong, maybe even strong enough to make it through that pain, but that was something none of them wanted to find out. Both hurt by the others mistakes, but the others unfaithfulness. If only they could let the Past be the past.

* * *

"You need to talk to her" the voice of John Cena spoke up as he saw Randy looking like a zombie on the couch of the locker room, not paying attention to anything. He was completely indulged in his own little world, not wanting to think about her, even though that was seemingly impossible.

Randy ignored his best friends statement and continued to stare at nothing in particular.

"RANDY!" John boomed, causing Randy to jump a little and turn to his best friend "You have been like this for almost two years! You miss her! Talk to her! Let the past be the past! You both made mistakes, but this has taken a toll on you both! Talk to her"

"Why?" Randy asked as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about her "Why John? Why ha?"

"Because none of us can stand to see you like this! Have you taken the time to look in the mirror? Have you?" John asked, his voice firm but friendly "Have you had a chance to look at Mickie? Have you noticed how much of a toll this has taken on her too. She hasn't been the same in ANY match!" John wasn't done, but Randy interrupted him.

"Yeah! I have had the chance to look at Mickie, and it hurt me to" Randy yelled "it hurts me to know that I caused that, it hurts me to know that she is in this pridicament because of me!"

"Its not just your fault Randy! Remember that!" John said "Let the past be the past"

Randy watched as John left for his match, and he couldn't help but think about what he said. _Let the past be the past._

_The past is the past._

_

* * *

_

"I cant talk to him Evan" Mickie sighed "I cant. I hurt him in more ways than one"

"Mickie, you two belong with each other. The past is the past. Don't worry about what happened then, just focus on the future. You both hurt each other, yeah. But you two love each other" with that, Evan had to leave.

Mickie watched as her best friend walked away to get ready for his tag match with Randy.

_Let the past be the past_ she thought, moving away from the crates she had previously been sitting on and wiping away the tears.

Even though it had been nearly two years, Mickie cant help but miss him, Miss Randy. Her last two years have been the worst in her life, and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mickie?" The voice sounded so distant, so far away. She turned around and she suddenly felt nervous, she felt her heart beats increasing. She looked right into those blue eyes and then looked away.

"R-Randy" She chocked, her throat suddenly tightning up.

"Micks.." He moved closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips and hugged her. She buried him impossibly closer.

"The past is the past" Randy said.

* * *

**I hope you like it hun. :] **

**xoxo**


End file.
